End of Days Book One: Extermination
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: After failing to defeat the First in Sunnydale, Buffy and the survivors flee to LA, only to find that the First has declared war on the worlds champions. BtvS Angel Dark Angel Roswell Charmed Heroes Supernatural Darkstar and From Dusk Till Dawn xover
1. Prologue

End of Days Series

Volume One: Extinction

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel and all characters therein belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt

Dark Angel and all characters therein belong to James Cameron and Fox

Roswell is the property of Jason Katims and Melinda Metz

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and The CW.

Heroes is the work of Tim Kring and the wonderful folks over at NBC

Charmed, Tru Calling, Witchblade, Alias, The X-Men, Avengers, 24 and Stargate:SG1 belong to their copyright holders

Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller are from the movie, 'From Dusk Til Dawn' and belong to their copyright holders

Cole Perkins, Erika Cleghorn, Breanna Rollins and the DSA are from the Virtual Series Darkstar, which belongs to Pass Pictures Entertainment and MYSELF.

Serena Villa is also my character and she was created on the premises of Roswell's 'The End of the World' eppie. All other unknown characters belong to me.

Prologue

Outskirts of Sunnydale

A yellow school bus roars down the empty road, heading away from Sunnydale, California. A grievously wounded Robin Wood is in the drivers seat, Faith Lehane crouched right next to him watching the road as the zip through the desert that surrounds the city. Faith keeps glancing at Robin's wound, looking deeply worried.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay?" Faith asks, her voice wrought with obvious concern.

"Yeah… yeah, it's just a scratch. I'll be right as rain in n-next to no time." Wood answers glancing over at the sultry raven haired slayer.

Faith nodded and turned away from Robin to survey the survivors of the battle that they just taken to the First. Only twelve had gotten out with their lives. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Herself, Wood, Spike, and five of the new slayers, Vi being the only one she knew the name of.

They had thought that things were going well when Willow managed to activate the spell of the scythe and turned all the potentials of the world into slayers. They had held their own valiantly for awhile, but in the end it just wasn't enough to keep the first and it's army of Turok-Han from getting out which resulted in the deaths of Giles, Anya and Andrew, as well as five-sixths of the potentials. Seeing no other choice, Buffy had given the order to retreat. So now here they were here on this yellow school bus, heading towards L.A. like a bat out of hell. Only one thing had been gained with the failed skirmish and that was they now knew the First's plan of taking over the world, and it began with the extermination of all of the Earth's champions, and they had no time. It was time to call Angel.

Los Angeles- Angel Investigations

Charles Gunn casually walks into Angel's office to find Wesley and Fred looking concerned at Angel, who is slowly hanging up the phone. He looks extremely troubled and even more broody than usual.

"What's the matter?" Gunn asks, getting a glare from Angel for not knowing.

Angel was silent for a moment before answering.

"The First has gotten out of Sunnydale and has it's eyes set on killing the Earth's champions, all of them. Buffy and the others couldn't stop it and their forces were devastated. They're coming here now. We need to be-"

Whatever Angel is about to say is cut off by a huge explosion that rocks the building and collapses the ceiling, which falls on the four heroes and blankets the room with dust and debris.

New York City- DSA Headquarters

Cole Perkins strode into his office to get the file on the abductee that was the organization's biggest priority at the moment. Finding it and looking down at the smug face of Miles Trillus, who had been eluding capture for the past three months, he frowns and slaps the folder shut. He sighs and makes his way to the conference room where the others are waiting for the briefing. Entering the room, he notices that everyone is present except for his wife Erika Cleghorn, who was out on assignment in the field.

"Please be seated and we can get started." Cole says, but anything he plans on saying next is voided when the room explodes into flame.

Seattle- Terminal City

Max Guevara stood in the center of command, as the masses of the Familiar army gathered around the outskirts of the toxic dump that she and five-hundred other transgenics and transhumans call home.

"Max, they've got us boxed in. There's no way that we can put off a confrontation with them any longer." Max's fellow unit member Syl said, looking desperate for a fight.

Max looks at her sister in arms, and then nods.

"She's right. We have to finish this now. For our freedom and survival." Max states calmly, addressing all present.

The didn't have a chance to react as seven air to ground missiles streaked into the buildings of T.C., throwing some into blissful unconsciousness, and most to their deaths.

Pheonix- Jane's Diner

Isabel Evans instinctively knew that something was wrong. It was a talent that had manifested itself after she had been forced to flee Roswell and the FBI's Special Unit, sending her, her brother Max Evans, and their friends Michael Guerin, Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Alex Whitman, Tess Harding, and Kyle Valenti on an indefinite road trip across the United States. They never stayed in one place for more than a week, out of fear that the alien hunters would catch up to them.

Sitting perfectly still and quiet in the diner with all of the said friends, Isabel could hear an irregular beeping noise, but she writes it off as a cell phone, only for it to stop, ignite and reduce the diner to rubble.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Aftermaths

I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:

Raemac

Jensen Lover 37

WomanofMystery

NzRoswell

LunaSeer

Lizandzackfan

Jezebel Jinx

RosAngBuf16

And NotYourChick

Chapter One- Aftermaths

Los Angeles- Angel Investigations

The school bus pulls up to the front entrance of the Hyperion Hotel and stops All of the occupants of the bus look out the window at the damage caused by the explosion earlier that day. Buffy opens the doors and quickly gets off the bus, heading for the hotel, Spike, Faith and Vi in her wake. The others slowly get out from the bus, but do not go into the hotel. Slowly making their way into the hotel, the three slayers and Spike survey the debris scattered throughout the lobby.

"Angel's office is over there." Faith says loudly, pointing at the room behind the counter.

"Faith, is that you?" Angel's voice calls out from inside the room. "I'm kinda pinned down in here."

Faith and Buffy hurry into the room and find Angel trapped under a large portion of the ceiling, and the unconscious forms of Wesley, Gunn and Fred scattered around the room. The two slayers grab hold of the ceiling fragment and lift it off of Angel with a little bit of a struggle. Angel scoots out from under the debris and stands up

"Let's get the others out of here. It isn't safe to stay now." Angel says and picks up Fred in his arms. Faith wakes up Gunn and helps him to stand, as Buffy does the same for Wesley. After this the eight of them head back outside to the bus. After Angel puts Fred on the bus, Buffy pulls him aside and motions for Faith and Spike to join them.

"What did you find out about the First's plans?" Buffy asks.

"We need to get in touch with as many of the champions that the First has on it's hit list and bring them here to LA." Angel says. "However, for many of them it is already too late. The First launched it's preliminary attack a couple of hours ago. He continues somberly.

"How many dead?" Faith asks quietly.

"I don't have an accurate count yet, but so far the X-Men, the Avengers, Sara Pezinni, The DSA, The Winchesters, Tru Davies, Spiderman, Jack Bauer and CTU, Sidney Bristow, The Charmed Ones, the Transgenics in Terminal City and the SGC have all been hit. I don't know how many survived." Angel answers.

"What about Oz, Riley, Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller, and Gwen Raiden?" Buffy suggests.

"From what I've heard, Riley and his wife Sam were at the SGC when it was hit. The others managed to slip under the First's radar and are on their way here now."

"I can get in touch with the Winchester's, I helped them with a job a few years back, so I got their number." Faith says.

"Get them here. Angel, I need you to get in touch with the DSA and Max Guevara, have them come here too. I'll get Willow to contact the Charmed Ones." Buffy states, hoping like hell that it will be enough firepower to lodge a strike at the First.

New York City- DSA Headquarters

Erika Cleghorn had contacted Peter Petrelli as soon as she found out about the attack on the organization that she worked for. He was now pulling up to the building that housed the headquarters with Claire Bennett, DL Hawkins and Niki Sanders in the car as well. The four of them get out of the car and hurry over and into the building. They soon found Erika in one of the collapsed hallways, moving the debris that is blocking her from finding survivors. She hears them enter with her enhanced senses and turns to face them.

"Good, you're here. Help me." Erika requests and DL steps forward.

"I'll go through, see if there are any survivors." DL says and effortlessly slips through the rubble of concrete and wood blocking the way. Once through he immediately sees bodies strewn throughout the hallway.

"Ughhhnn." A moan comes drifting down from further up the hallway. He quickly moves towards the noise, and eventually comes across an injured woman he recognizes as Breanna Rollins, who incidentally has the same powers as him, and is a formidable martial artist in her own right. He leans down to help her and hears the loud click of a pistol from behind him and freezes.

"Don't move." A male voice growls and DL reluctantly complies. "Step away from her and turn around slowly." The man demands.

DL does as he's told and turns around to face Cole Perkins, the director of Project Darkstar, holding a gun on him.

"DL?" Cole asks, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Erika called Peter for help when she found out about the attack." DL explains.

"Erika's okay? Thank God." Cole says in relief. Looking down at the sound of another moan from Breanna, he sighs, bends down and picks her up in his arms. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

DL doesn't move. "What about the rest of your team? Lynn, Kurt, Brendon, the twins?"

Cole stops, but doesn't turn around. "Dead. Everyone else is dead. Come on, we gotta get to L.A. as soon as possible.

Seattle- Terminal City

Max slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the harsh light the quickly flooded her vision. She slowly gets to her feet and surveys the carnage all around her. Spotting a nearby body, she moves over to it and flips it over. It's Alec, his eyes are glazed over and blood is flowing from a nasty cut on the side of his head. Reaching down, she shuts his eyes as she blinks back her own tears. Looking around the room again, she spots the bodies of Logan, Mole and Joshua.

"Is there anyone else alive out there?" Max calls out, hoping for a response.

"Over here!" Syl's voice rings out, and Max hurries through the wreckage of the command center, to where Syl is lying, pinned under a large piece of computer equipment. Max and Syl work together to push it off and Syl gets up. The two transgenics leave the command center and head out into the body littered streets of the Freak Nation.

They search for survivors for several hours, but only find a handful of people left. Krit, Biggs, Cece, Zane and Jondy are the only ones left alive. The seven of them are stealthily sneaking down a street leading away from the ruins of their former home when Max's cell phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hello?" Max says quietly into the receiver.

"Max Guevara?" Angel's voice comes through the speaker.

"This is her, who is this?" Max replies, glancing around at the other survivors.

"This is Angel from L.A. We met a few years back when you were in town." Angel says

"I remember you. What do you need, I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis here." Max asks.

"I heard about the attack on Terminal City and your people, and I know who was responsible." Angel tells her.

"It was the familiars and White." Max says.

"Under orders from the First Evil." Angel corrects.

"And that is what?" Max asks.

"An ancient demon hellbent on taking over the world. Right now it's taking out any one who poses a threat to it's goals. That's why you were attacked."

"What do you need me to do?" Max asks, an angry smirk on her face.

"How many survived?" Angel asks.

"Seven, including myself." Max answers.

"How fast can you get to L.A.?"

"I can be there in 24 hours." Max says and hangs up. She turns to the others. "We're going to California."

Phoenix Arizona- Wreckage of Jane's Diner

Michael Guerin was pissed off and had one hell of a headache. He had managed to drag Maxwell, Liz, and Isabel out of the diner after it explosion. Unfortunately, he had been able to get to Tess, Alex, Kyle or Maria before the building was completely on fire. Max and Isabel were awake and were staring at the fire along with Michael, mourning the loss of their four friends. Liz is unconscious in the car. As she sleeps she has a vision of the future.

After a few moments of the flashes and impressions given to her by the powers that be, she awakens with a gasp. She gets out of the car and hurries over to her three alien friends.

"We have to go find Ava." Liz says.

"Why?" Michael asks, not taking his eyes off of the burning building.

"Because there is a battle coming and we're going to be needed to fight it in L.A. Ava too." Liz tells them.

"What are you talking about, a battle?" Isabel asks confused.

"The attack on us was an organized hit on the Earth's champions. The people who killed Alex, Maria, Kyle and Tess are going to try and end the world. We have to help stop it. To avenge our friends." Liz says, with fire burning in her eyes. "We need to get to L.A."

San Francisco- Halliwell Mansion remains

"LEO!" Piper called out for the resident whitelighter as she looked down at the immobile bodies of her sisters Paige and Phoebe. The whitelighter quickly orbed into the room and bent down to heal the two witches. After he is done, Paige and Phoebe get up and brush themselves off.

"What was that thing that attacked us?" Phoebe asks.

"It was a Turok-Han, an ancient and primal vampire. It is an agent of the first Evil. It must have been sent here by it's master to take us out." Piper answers. "Willow Rosenberg called from Los Angeles, requesting our help. Apparently, the First has broken loose from it's prison in Sunnydale and is killing all of the Earth's heroes and champions. I told her that we'd be there, so we have to leave now."

"Alright, let's go." Paige says, looking forward to working with Willow again.

Sacramento- Highway

A black 1967 Impala guns down the road. Inside the car are Sam and Dean Winchester and Ava Winters, who is sitting in the back. The three of them had just finished a job in Oregon and were heading to Mexico to investigate a series of ritualistic murders in the small town of Santa Holly. Dean's cell phone rang and he picks it up.

"Dean Winchester here."

"Dean, it's Faith." Faith Lehane's voice comes over the phone. Dean puts it on speaker.

"Faith, wow it's been a while." Dean says.

"Listen, I've got a big job for you. You interested?" Faith asks.

"Of course, where is it?" Sam says.

"Come to L.A. and meet me at the old Dagarerro Hotel. There will be a bunch of people there, so it should be easy to find, call as many of your buddies as possible and get them here, we've got a full blown war on our hands."

To Be Continued…


	3. Arrivals

Chapter 2: Arrivals

Los Angeles- Dagarerro Hotel

Faith is standing outside the hotel, smoking a cigarette when the 1969 Impala pulls up to the building and Ava and the Winchester's get out.

"Hey Dean, Sam." She greets with a nod. "Who's this?" She asks, indicating Ava.

"This is Ava Winters. She joined us a couple of months ago." Sam introduces Ava to Faith.

"She five by five?" Faith asks.

"Don't worry, I's know what's at stake here and I's can help fight." Ava assures her.

"Cool, we're gonna need all the firepower that we can get." Faith replies. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some people."

Faith tosses her cigarette away and the four of them enter the building. A whole bunch of people are milling around the lobby. Faith leads the other three over to where Buffy and Willow are talking to Oz. The senior slayer, witch and werewolf look over at the people approaching them.

"Hey guys. This is Sam and Dean Winchester, and Ava Winters." Faith introduces. "Sam, Dean, Ava. This is Buffy, Willow and Oz. Buffy's the leader of our little army. Willow's one of the most powerful witches in the world, and Oz is a werewolf but a good guy."

"The Winchesters huh, heard about you two. I was in that town when you were hunting that shapeshifter." Oz tells them.

Dean groans as he remembers the particular where he was forced to kill the shapeshifter, who had taken on Dean's own likeness to attack one of Sam's college friends.

"Anyways, I skipped town, figuring that you would come after me if you found out that there was a werewolf in town." Oz says, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, no worries. We're all on the side of angels here." Sam tells him, and Oz nods, visibly relaxing.

Just then the sound of several loud motorcycles came roaring into hearing range.

"That would be the transgenics." Buffy guessed, and sure enough a few minutes later Max Guevara led her six person entourage into the lobby of the old hotel. She immediately spotted Angel and made her way over to him, her crew following.

"Angel." She greets with little emotion in her voice.

"Max, thank you for coming. I wish we could have been reunited under better circumstances." Angel says apologeticly.

"The situation is what it is. Most of my people are dead, including my boyfriend. All I care about is getting revenge on the bastard who did this." Max says, her fists clenched. After she says this, she looks around the room, taking in all the unfamiliar faces, all of which have an aura of power around them. "So all of these people were attacked too?"

"Yes. Everyone here is here to fight. We are at war with First Evil, and all these people have lost some one with the first evil being responsible. We're gonna beat it back and take out it's army." Angel says in way of an answer.

"What can we do?" Syl asks.

"We had a couple of vampire hunters on their way here, but they were arrested upon entering the city. They're being held at precinct 14 in south L.A." Angel says.

"What are their names?" Krit asks.

"Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller." Angel answers, and hands Max a couple of pictures.

"We'll be back in an hour." Max says.

As Max and her group leave, Gunn walks over to Angel.

"Who was the hot brunette boss?" Gunn asks.

"That was Max Guevara, a transgenic, and her crew. They've been fighting since childhood. They're genetically engineered supersoldiers, and they're all hotheads so don't piss them off." Angel warns and Gunn nods with a grin.

"Dually noted." Gunn said and then walked off. As he walked he was forced to jump back as Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews orb into the building right in front of him. He looks at them for a moment. "Damn."

Precinct 14

The precinct is buzzing with activity, most of the cops congratulating detectives Miller and Dalton for their capture of wanted fugitives Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller. They don't react well when several smoke bombs come flying into the room and release their gases. The room fills up with smoke and the transgenics take this time to attack, quickly dispatching all of the cops by the time the smoke clears, leaving only Max's crew standing.

"Biggs, Cece, get these pigs handcuffed and disarmed, I want their guns. Jondy, Zane, raid the armory, we're going to need as many arms and ammunition as we can get. Syl, Krit, help me find the keys to the cells so that we can get out of here. I want to be back at the hotel before anyone wakes up and calls for backup." Max orders and the other six nod in consent.

Biggs and Cece begin to handcuff the unconscious officers. Jondy and Zane leave the building, returning a few moments later with several large duffel bags each. They head over to the armory, where the two of them tear the metal mesh caging away from the wall, allowing them access and begin packing the bags full of guns. Max, Syl and Krit go to the holding cells once Syl finds the ring of keys to the cells. The cells are filled with people and the three transgenics look around.

"Okay, where are Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller?" Krit calls out.

"Over here." Two separate voices replied from different cells.

"Get them out, and only the two of them, don't let anyone else out. I'll keep watch." Max instructs.

Syl and Krit draw their guns and make their way down the short hallway to where the female voice came from. There are several women inside the cell.

"Which one of you is Kate?" Syl asks.

"I am." A tall light brown haired woman answers.

"Come over here, the rest of you get against the wall." Krit tells them, and Kate does as she's told as do the other women, albeit reluctantly. Syl unlocks the door and opens it, allowing Kate out. She closes it afterwards and makes sure it's locked. Then they do the same thing and let Seth out of his cell as well.

The four of them head back down the hall, where Max is waiting and they head back out to the main part of the precinct, to find Biggs and Cece waiting, the cops all subdued. A few moments later, Jondy and Zane come out of the armory, a duffel bag stuffed full of guns and ammo in each hand and a back pack full of handguns and more ammo strung over their shoulders. Seth and Kate look at the seven of them.

"Just who are you people?" Kate asks, confused.

"Angel sent us to get you. We're here for the same reason that you are. To fight in the coming war." Max explains.

"Well, let's get out of here then. Cops always made me jumpy." Seth says, and the seven of them head out of the building.

Dagarerro Hotel

Maxwell drives the old VW mini bus up to the building and he, Liz, Michael and Isabel get out and head for the entrance. They enter the building and find a bunch of people milling around inside the lobby. Several of the people look over at them, not recognizing them and looking hostile, but a familiar voice cuts across the room.

"Liz?!" Ava calls out and makes her way across the room to hug her Roswellian friend. "What are youse doing here?"

"I had a vision of this place after we were attacked in Arizona. Tess, Alex, Maria and Kyle are dead." Liz says, holding back tears while mentioning her dead friends to her purple and black haired, punked out friend. "We came to help in any way that we can."

"I's sorry for your loss." Ava says, ducking her head, taking a moment to remember her twin and the three humans who the aliens had entrusted their secret to. "How did it happen?"

"Bomb at a diner. We barely got out alive." Liz says. "Afterwards I had a vision that we needed to come here to help fight, so we came. So what have you been up to since the last time you were in Roswell?"

"Moved around for about a year, then I met Sam and Dean Winchester and been traveling with them since." Ava replies. "It's good that you came, by the sound of the threat that we're facing, we're going need an army."

"What are you talking about?" Isabel asks, still unsure of what everyone was doing here.

"She's talking about the end of the world." Dean Winchester says, walking over with Sam and Faith.

"Guys, this is Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and Faith Lehane." Ava introduces the Roswell group to the slayer and two demon hunters. "This is Liz Parker, Max and Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin. Max, Michael and Isabel are from the same world that I came from."

"More aliens, huh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's always the hot ones that turn out to be high on the weirdness factor." Dean says, giving Isabel an appreciative once-over. She smirks at him as if to say 'dream on'.

"So what is it that you do that makes you an asset to these people who brought you here to make them want you on their team?" Isabel asks, continuing to smirk.

"I hunt demons sweetheart, have done since I was a kid. What about you?" Dean jibes.

"Dean, it may not be the best idea to pick a fight with her. She could do something like-" Sam says but is cut off as Isabel raises her hand and blasts Dean with a harmless energy barrage, sending him flying back a few feet where he lands on his ass hard. "That." Sam finishes as he and Faith turn to look at him. Dean slowly gets to his feet and brushes himself off. He glares at Isabel, who simply laughs and shrugs. After a moment, Dean shakes his head and stalks off, his pride dented. Sam goes after him, grinning at Isabel's spunk.

Faith turns to Isabel, a grin on her face. "Pretty kickass powers you've got there. Don't suppose that they could be taught?"

"I really doubt it, sorry." Isabel says.

"Five by five blondy." Faith quips and follows after Dean and Sam.

"I'm gonna go find a room, I need some sleep." Michael mutters and walks off towards the elevator. As he walks toward the shaft, he passes seven more people who just entered the building, accidentally bumping into a young black man as he goes.

"Sorry." He apologizes and continues on his way

"Wow, this place is huge." Claire Bennett exclaimed as she got off the bus and took in the large structure of the old hotel in front of her. She was soon joined by Peter, Niki, DL, Cole, Erika and Breanna as they too got off the bus. The seven of them entered the building. Once in the building a guy with long hair in his late teens bumps into DL. He apologizes and walks on as the group moves further into the building. Cole looks around and spots Angel and he leads the group over to the ensoulled vampire.

"Angel." Cole greets amicably.

"Mr. Perkins, Ms. Cleghorn, Ms. Rollins. Who are your friends?" Angel asks.

"Oh, this is Peter, Niki, DL, and Claire. They've come to help as well." Erika introduces, and Angel bows his head in acknowledgement.

"Is there a place that we could go get some rest? The jet lag is a bitch." Breanna asks boldly, and Angel nods.

"Come on, I'll take you." Angel says and leads the New Yorkers towards the stairs to the second floor.

As they leave the floor, Max's crew return with Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller.

"So this is where our base of operations will be run." Max tells them.

"And all these people were attacked by the First?" Kate asks, looking at the masses.

"Pretty much. Everyone here is a fighter of some sort. We've got ensoulled vampires, slayers, aliens, alien abductees, witches, genetically engineered super-soldiers, hunters, even a demon or two all fighting for the survival of humanity." Max answers, and both Seth and Kate look around at the warriors in awe.

To Be Continued…


	4. Prodigals

colorredSpecial Thanks:

lizandzackfan

Jensen Lover 37

maya

Polar4eva

carter13

AlienFriend

KiaraAlexisKlay

EclecticRoswellian

Chapter 3: Prodigals

Two Days Later

Los Angeles- LAX

Serena Giles tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the people that would be taking her to the Dagarerro Hotel. She had arrived in Los Angeles over three hours ago, and had no luck in reaching her father, Rupert. She knew that something big had gone down at the hellmouth and that the slayer had been forced to flee, but that was all. She had not heard from her father in a week and it was worrying her. Finally she saw the car she was waiting for pull up.

"Ooo. An Impala, nice." Serena said appreciatively, and watched as three people got out of the car. Two guys and a woman. She immediately approached them. "You Buffy Summers?" she asked the tall blonde. The blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm Isabel. You must be Serena Giles." Isabel guessed, and Serena nodded. "Okay, well this is Sam Winchester and Xander Harris."

"Nice to meet you and all, but could we get going? I'm kind of in a hurry to see my father." Serena says, causing Isabel, Sam and Xander to look somber. "What, what is it?" She asks, the trepidation clear in her voice.

Xander looks at his two companions. "I thought that Buffy or Willow told her." He says, looking distraught.

"Told me what?" Serena asks, fear edging its way into her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Xander says. "Your father didn't make it out of the hellmouth. He's dead."

Hyperion Hotel

Connor walked into the abandoned hotel, looking for his father. He searched a few of the rooms, where he knew Angel, Fred and Gunn to be staying, but none of them were there. Disappointed, he headed back down to the lobby, where several people he had never seen before had appeared and were taking the weapons out of Angel's cabinet and packing them into bags. Thinking them to be thieves, he slowly creeps up on a blonde girl standing off to the side. When he was about six feet away from her, she whirled around and he found a black 9mm. right in his face.

"Whoa, calm down." Connor said, backing away and putting his hands up.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman demands.

"Connor O'Reilly." Connor answered, snaking a look at the other three people who were with her. "I'm-"

"Angel's son." The blonde woman says. "We were told to keep an eye out for you. I'm Syl."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Connor says, as Syl lowers the gun and re-holsters it.

"What's going on with Angel?" He asks as the two join the other three by the weapons closet.

"We're in the middle of a war with the First Evil." The tall black man says.

"This is DL Hawkins." Syl introduces Connor to the man who just spoke. "And that's Erika Cleghorn and Dean Winchester." She says, indicating the other two people in the lobby. Erika looks over and waves hello, while Dean just continues to load the bags with weapons. After a few moments everything is packed up and the five warriors leave the building to head back to the Dagarerro Hotel.

Dagarerro Hotel- Lobby Office

Wesley was busy drawing up patrol plans for the group at the hotel when a phone started ringing in Buffy's bag. He put down his notebook and took out the phone.

"Hello?" Wesley asks into the phone.

"Who is this? Where is Buffy Summers?" A rough voice crackled over from the other end of the line.

"This is Wesley Wyndham-Price. Buffy's out at the moment. May I ask who's calling?" Wesley asks politely.

"This is Special Agent Riley Finn. I was at the SGC, when it was besieged by these weird species of vampire. There's five of us trapped down here, the others managed to escape through the Stargate, but it was damaged. We need some backup if we're gonna get out of here alive. Can you send anyone?" Riley asks.

"Yes I think that we can do that. I'll have a group there within the hour." Wesley promised.

"It's much appreciated, we should be able to hold them off until your people get here." Riley says and hangs up on his end.

Wesley presses the button to end the call, and then quickly calls Angel. After a few moments, Angel picks up on the other end.

"What is it Buffy?" Angel asks.

"Angel, it's Wesley. Riley Finn just called in from the SGC, he and a few others survived the attack and are requesting backup to get them out. I told him that we'd have a team there in a half an hour. Could you get everyone together please?"

"Give me ten minutes." Angel says and hangs up the phone.

Dagarerro Hotel- Conference Room

The entire group of warriors is gathered throughout the room, Buffy standing at the head of the table, Angel and Spike flanking her.

"Alright gang, here's the situation. About fifteen minutes ago, an old friend and fellow demon hunter called here, requesting help. There are a half dozen demon hunters trapped a mile underground at the SGC. We've already promised a team within the hour, so I'm gonna need you in on this Paige." Buffy requests.

"Yeah, whatever needs to be done, I'm your girl." Paige says with a nod.

"Good. I'm going to need seven more, and while I'm not going to pressure anyone to go, I have to stress heavily on the fact that all the people stuck down there are very well trained and will be huge assets in this war." Buffy hits the nail on the head as far as the necessity of this search and rescue mission.

"Well, that's all that I needed to hear. I'm in." Max says, and both Krit and Syl quickly mirror her sentiments.

"Yeah, count me in too." Michael says after a moment.

"I'm going." Seth Gecko announces.

"Same here." Gunn joins the group a moment later.

"And with me it'll make an even eight." Faith says, getting the final word. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're armed." Buffy replies, and the eight of them nod.

"Any idea exactly what is going to be waiting for us at the SGC?" Krit asks casually.

"Be prepared for anything, demons, vamps, turok-han. We still don't have a clear picture of what we're up against, so be on guard at all times." Angel tells them, and the eight quickly head out to go arm themselves.

Five minutes later, everyone is gathered in the lobby, the group of eight standing off to the side, armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Okay, everyone make contact with me." Paige instructs and the seven others going do as they're told and put a hand on Paige. "Wish us luck." She says with a wry grin and orbs herself, Max, Syl, Krit, Seth, Michael, Faith, and Gunn out of the room.

"Good luck." Buffy murmurs.

To Be Continued….

/color


	5. Search and Rescue

colorred

Special Thanks:

Jensen Lover 37

Jared

AllieXie

Illyria

lizandzackfan

rachelg224

Tharos

Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

SGC Base Ruins

Bodies are strewn all over the place. The hallways, dormitories, offices, medbay- all are littered with bloody and beaten dead soldiers and scientists. In one of the ransacked offices, a cloud of blue light materializes. It coalesces into the forms of eight people- Paige, Max, Syl, Krit, Gunn, Seth, Faith and Michael. They quickly look around, and find that they are quite alone, for the time being anyways.

"Anyone know exactly how big this place is?" Seth asks the obvious question, and everyone shakes their head.

"Guess we'll have to find out ourselves then." Faith says and heads for the door. "Get you weapons out and at the ready, the last thing I want is to lose someone today, there's already been enough of that, for all of us."

Faith leads the way down one of the hallways splattered with blood and bodies. It is a truly grim sight to take in. Max takes the rear of the group, with Syl and Krit forming a protective shield around Paige. There was no way in hell that they were going to lose their ticket out of this slaughterhouse. Faith moves to turn a corner and jerks back suddenly, trying to keep out of view. It's too late however, as a loud growl is heard. The harsh, guttural roar of an ubervamp.

"Oh and I was just itching for some action." Faith grumbles and turns to the others. "Get out of here, find Riley and the others and get to safety. I'll find you." She says, then rushes out into the open, charging at the ubervamp before anyone has a chance to stop her.

As the others head away from her, Faith confidentally faces off with the Uber-vamp. She throws the first punch, a heavy right hook that sends the beast back a few feet. Faith doesn't have much time to react before the vamp comes back with a swing of it's own. It's claws rake Faith's forearm, despite her trying to dodge. She retaliates with a hard kick to the midsection, quickly followed up by a swift uppercut which sends the vampire reeling and it falls onto it's back from the force of the blow. Faith unsheathes her sword and decapitates the vampire, causing it to explode into dust as soon as the head is clear of the shoulders.

"Somehow, I'm disappointed. I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge." Faith quips with a smirk. Her grin quickly fades when she hears several more loud growls and looks up to see four more Turok-Han standing in the hallway. "Ah shit. I was kidding!" She complains, then turns and runs, knowing that she can't take on all four by herself. They give chase immediately.

Max was now leading the group, heading down a flight of stairs to where the stargate was described to have been. No sooner do they reach the bottom of the stairs than Faith is at the top of the staircase.

"Run!" Faith screamed as she booked it down the stairs, the foursome of vampires hot on her trail. The eight of them book it down the hallway, which leads into a large room. Max glances back at the vamps as they reach the room.

"Krit, Syl, Faith! We can hold them off from here, with four on four it shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Max calls out and the three of them nod, stop running and draw their swords.

The uber-vamps slow down and approach with seeming caution. Max, Syl, Krit and Faith form a line blocking the vamps from proceeding after Paige, Gunn, Seth and Michael, who are waiting for the group on the far end of the room.

"Let's take these suckers out." Max says and swings her sword at one of the uber-vamps that charges her. The other three warriors spring into action.

Syl hacks and thrashes her sword at her opponent until there's nothing left but dust.

Krit launches his sword into the neck of the vampire in front of him, and proceeds to punch the vamp repeatedly in the face, eventually knocking it's head off through sheer force.

Faith blocks a swipe from her vamp, and uses the momentum of the swing to flip the vamp over onto it's back. She raises her sword and brings it down into the vamps chest and cuts out it's heart.

Max loses her sword after the vampire swipes at her wrist, drawing blood and knocking her weapon away. She retaliates by delivering a kick to the vampire's neck, sending it flying backwards. She retrieves her sword and quickly decapitates it.


	6. Specters of the Past

colorredb

Special Thanks to:

ashleyt

carter13

Timelord31

Jensen Lover 37

bluebear01

AlienFriend

Illyria

WomanofMystery

and my younger brother, Lamptrimmer Ethan/b

End of Days: Extermination

Chapter Five: Specters of the Past

East 31st Street- Gunn's old Neighborhood

Rondell was having a bad night. Earlier that day, three members of his crew had been arrested on assault charges, which left the rest of his gang at a disadvantage to the vampire community. He had considered contacting Gunn and his friends after hearing of the threat of ambush by a local cadre of vamps, but decided against it, still harboring a grudge against his former friend for working with a vampire.

Deep in thought, he turned the corner and spotted his makeshift home, which he shared with several others. He didn't get too close to the building before he heard a loud and harsh growl coming from behind him. He quickly turned and saw two large and particularly ugly vampires coming his way.

Rondell quickly raised his crossbow and fired at the closest vamp, but the bolt harmlessly bounced off of the vamp's skin.

"What the hell?!" Rondell swore, not aware of what an ubervamp was. He barely had time to move as both ubervamps charged him suddenly. Knowing that he had no time, he closed his eyes and waited for death to take him.

"Hey assholes!" A woman yelled loudly, and Rondell opened his eyes to see a woman with brown hair and blonde streaks standing about twenty feet away. Her outburst has caused the ubervamps to stop in their tracks, and turn towards her. "Come and get some!"

"That may not be the best idea." Rondell called as the ubervamps decided to go after the girl instead and began walking towards her.

"S'Cool, I can take care of them." The girl assured him, removing her gloves as the two vamps approached her.

The first vamp took a swing at her, which she managed to duck. She used the vamps momentum against him, and made contact with the creature's back, frying it from the inside out and turning it to dust instantly. The other snarled and charged her as well, but she rolled out of the way, her fingers brushing against the leg of the vamp as she moved, reducing it to ash.

She finished the roll and picked herself up just as the debris from the second vamp, all the while Rondell looked on in shock.

"Wha-what are you?" He sputtered, not able to get the words out right.

"I'm a freak." The girl said flippantly. "Name's Gwen Raiden. You?"

"Rondell Petersham." Rondell answered. "What are you doing in my neighborhood?"

"Apparently saving your ass." A voice all too familiar to Rondell said, and he looked over as Gunn entered the lot.

"What are you doing here, I thought that you were on that rescue mission." Gwen states.

"Oh, I got back earlier than expected." Gunn replies with a shrug. "Hey Rondell."

Gwen picked up a rock off the ground and flung it at Gunn. Gunn made to move, but the rock hit him in the shoulder, and passed right through.

"So you're the First that everyone's got their titties twisted over." Gwen acknowledges. "Thought that you could only take the form of dead people?"

"Gunn's dead?" Rondell asks, incredulously.

"No, he isn't." Gwen answers quickly.

"You should know, you killed him." Gunn/The First mocks, causing Rondell to change his expression from shock to intense hatred.

"I brought him back, he was only gone for a few seconds." Gwen defends.

"For what? A meager existence? To fight a battle he can't possibly win?" Gunn/The First goads. "You kill everyone that you come into contact with. Even him." The First says, indicating Rondell.

Gwen whirls around to spot a ubervamp that has somehow snuck up behind Rondell.

"Look out!" She exclaims, but it's too late. Rondell begins to turn around, and the ubervamp raises it's clawed hand and brings it down on Rondell's head, splattering blood and gore all over the street and some of it hits Gwen.

"Goddamn it!" Gwen screams and unleashed ten thousand volts of electricity into the vampire. The vamp doesn't stand a chance, and is dusted. Gwen then stomps off, heading back to the Dagarerro.

Westbrook Cemetery

"Remind me again why we're out here?" Isabel complained as she walked through the graveyard with Oz, Vi, Dean and Breanna.

"Hunting." Vi says simply. "We need to have our skills at their peak for this war, and judging by what happened in Sunnyhell, I know I'm out of practice."

"You're not afraid to get your hands dirty fighting vamps are you, cause then maybe you shouldn't be here." Dean gibes, and Isabel rolls her eyes.

"Do I need to knock you on your ass again?" she asks with false sweetness, and Dean shuts up, grumbling to himself about alien ice princesses.

"Well if you two would stop playing the married couple," Vi cuts in, causing both Isabel and Dean to blush. "We got activity up ahead."

The other four warriors look to where Vi is pointing, and sure enough there are six vamps gathered around a grave, dressed in ceremonial robes. The five heroes begin to make their way toward the demons stealthily. When they are about ten feet away from their positions, one of the vamps sniffs the air and growls. The bulky vamp turns towards where Isabel is standing out in the open, acting as bait.

"Ah boys look, a busty blonde." The leader croons. "Bet she tastes like strawberries." He says, and the other vamps chuckle.

"Come and find out." Isabel calls, playing the dumb blonde role.

"Gladly. Leon, Arthur, get her!" The leader orders and two of the vamps snarl and charge her.

Isabel grins and quickly raises both of her palms in the air, sending out twin bursts of energy that send the two offending vamps flying through the air, landing some fifteen feet away. The energy blast burns them from the inside out and they turn to dust.

"That all you got?" Isabel teases, throwing her head back so that her hair is out of her face, and laughs heartily.

"Hell no bitch." The leader snarls. "Colin, take her!"

Another member of the group starts to charge her and she raises her hand again, stopping Colin to stop in his tracks, waiting for the blast to hit him as well, but it doesn't come. He stares at Isabel dumbfounded, not seeing Breanna phase up from the ground behind him, twin katana in her hands.

"What, was that a one time deal or something?" Colin asks with a throaty laugh, thinking that he's got the upper hand.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure that my friend got in on the action." Isabel replies with a flick of her finger, indicating that he should look behind him.

The vamp turns to find Breanna laying in wait. Before he has a chance to react, she swing both arms inward, using both katana to effortlessly decapitate him. After Colin crumbles to dust, both the girls turn towards the remaining three vamps.

"What were you waiting for here?" Isabel demands of the vamp's leader.

"I ain't telling you shit, you freak!" The vampire shouts at Isabel.

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady." Dean says, making his presence known by staking one of the remaining two lackeys of the bulky vampire. "Don't you agree, Oz?"

"Yeah." Oz replies, pouncing on the last flunkie, semi wolfed out. He rips him apart easily and returns to normal.

Oz, Dean, Isabel and Breanna surround the leader of the vampires, not allowing him a mode of escape as Vi makes her way out of the shadows. She starts towards the entrapped vampire and takes up a fighting stance about five feet away from him.

"Oh great, another freak to frighten me." The vampire mutters sarcastically and shakes his head. "Just kill me and get it over with so that The First's army will get stronger."

"What?" Vi asks, caught off guard by the vampire's almost eager willingness to die. "What are you on about?"

"For every vampire slain after the First broke out of it's prison, three Turok-Han will take it's place in the First's army. You're not going to win this war Slayer. It's already over." The vampire reveals, and takes advantage of Vi's lack of focus to surge forward and grab her around the neck. He lifts her up and begins to choke her, but Oz and Dean are on him seconds later, throwing him off and Breanna decapitates him with her katana.

Vi takes a moment to get air back in her lungs before turning to the others.

"We probably shouldn't have done that. Come on, we gotta get back and let Buffy know about this." She instructs and leads the way out of the graveyard, the others following close behind.

To Be Continued…

/color


End file.
